


特戰小組沒有假日，美國隊長也是

by WingK



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 在假日拜訪美國隊長家的特戰小組，以及在假日接待特戰小組的美國隊長。可惜對他們而言，假日是不存在的。





	特戰小組沒有假日，美國隊長也是

「你家真溫馨哪，隊長。」特戰組長朗姆洛斜靠在櫃子旁，轉著脖子環視著客廳，邊端起手中的玻璃杯喝了一口果汁。  
「還好吧？畢竟只有我一個人住，就只擺些自己喜歡的家具而已。」  
邀請人兼屋主史提夫正把塑膠瓶的瓶蓋栓上，裡頭原本裝得滿滿的果汁已經見底。

這個老舊公寓裡的小單間很少迎接這麼多的客人，史提夫幾乎把他櫃子裡收著的一堆杯子都翻了出來，有些買的有些是送的，款式不同的杯子如今各自被握在特戰組員們的手裡，裡頭都裝著黃澄澄的冰涼液體。

「這些家具才是關鍵，真的。」朗姆洛噓起一個大剌剌坐進單人沙發裡的特戰組員，又以眼神制止了一個打算切開音響開關的特戰組員，「我住的公寓只有衣櫃跟床，相較起來這裡有生活感多了。」  
聽到朗姆洛的說法，史提夫皺起了眉，「家不單單是休息的地方，朗姆洛。你也應該在家擺些自己喜歡的東西了。」  
特戰組長偏頭，露出像是在思考的模樣。  
「嗯……如果可以的話，我倒真的很想在家裡建一間武器室，可以展示槍砲彈藥的那一種。」  
看見隊長皺著眉頭不贊同的表情，朗姆洛哈哈大笑，「開玩笑的，我可不是恐怖份子或史塔克啊。」

就在此時，美國隊長和特戰組長的手機同時響了起來。

兩人交換了一個眼神，各自拿出自己的手機，低頭看了一眼之後又抬起頭來面面相覷。

「任務？」朗姆洛勾起一邊嘴角。  
「任務。」史提夫點點頭。

朗姆洛突然大喊，「嘿小子們！別把杯子留給隊長洗，自己洗乾淨！」

原本注意到組長手機聲音的而站在原地等待命令的特戰組員們頓時慌了手腳，每個人抓著各自的玻璃杯全都擠到狹小的流理臺前，搶奪水龍頭的使用權。  
「用旁邊的紙巾把杯子擦乾後放到櫃子上，小心別打破了。動作加快！」  
特戰組長把自己的杯子塞進副組長伸到他面前的手裡，雙手叉腰看著他的組員們混亂卻效率十足的執行命令，再偏過頭對著愣住的美國隊長微微一笑。  
「下次我再帶酒過來吧，幾個大男人圍在一起喝果汁真是有點奇怪啊。」  
史提夫聳聳肩，他的盾牌已經上手，「我的冰箱裡也有牛奶可以選擇的。」  
「哪天當我們像女孩兒聚在一起吃早午餐的時候再選那個吧。」朗姆洛歪了歪嘴角，率先走出了美國隊長的住處。「今天謝謝招待了，隊長。」  
「我的榮幸。」屋主笑著回應，跟著最後一名特戰組員走出門口，轉身鎖上了門。

**Author's Note:**

> 同場加映：
> 
> 第一個走出美國隊長家的朗姆洛跟住在隔壁的金髮美女鄰居打了聲招呼，「嗨，13號特工，好巧啊──」  
> 「噓噓噓！」


End file.
